


Cold Snow and Hot Chocolate

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Nick almost had to work over the holiday but Monroe knows how to make everything better.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: fandomtrees





	Cold Snow and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for Kalika_999 for fandom trees 2020. Happy Holidays.

“Well, there are worse ways my Christmas could’ve ended.” Nick stretched out on the couch, just happy to even make it home. He and Hank had been called out the day before which sadly hadn’t been that surprising. There was something about the holidays that brought out the homicidal tendencies in people. In this case, an irate wife had been pushed too far by a husband who hadn’t helped on iota all holiday, and then spoiled the celebration by opening all his gifts before the party. Luckily, it was only attempted homicide, and it hadn’t taken too long to figure out who had knifed him.

He looked over his shoulder at Monroe, loosening his belt. “You out did yourself, Monroe.”

His lover flopped down next to him, stilling his hand. “You stay dressed. I still have plans.”

Nick arched an eyebrow at him. “Usually, your ideas have me out of my clothes.”

Monroe flashed a toothy smile. “I think you’ll like it.”

“As much as I liked your sauerbraten?” Nick closed his eyes, thinking about the meal they had just cleaned up after. Monroe had slow cooked the sauerbraten for hours, leaving the meat tender to the fork. He’d served up the holiday feast with spätzle and rotkohl. Nick would never have imagined liking red cabbage so much but the rotkohl had been fantastic with the beef and its gingery herby red wine and vinegar sauce. He’d had seconds of everything and then topped it off with a slice of nusskuchen. The hazelnut cake, made with locally sourced nuts, tasted like he needed another slice…later once he got out of his holiday food coma.

“You’ll like this. Come on.” 

Monroe slapped Nick’s thigh lightly before getting to his feet. He held out his hand. Nick took it, letting Monroe haul him up. To his surprise, Monroe tugged him toward the front door and handed him his coat. Curious now, Nick put his boots back on and zipped his coat. 

“You’ll want your gloves too,” Monroe said.

Shrugging, Nick put them on and followed Monroe outside, who flipped on the outside lights to go along with the red and white twinkling Christmas lights. Snow coated their yard curtesy of a Snow Maiden that Monroe swore wasn’t a malevolent wesen and had wanted to give the kid a white Christmas.

“Okay I’m outside. What am I going to like?”

Monroe beamed. “We’re going to make a snowman.”

Nick chuckled until he saw Monroe’s bright eyes. “You are serious?”

“It’ll be fun.”

Nick gave him a look. “I think you’ve lost your mind.”

Monroe grabbed Nick’s scarf and hauled him in for a kiss, his beard scraping against Nick’s chilling skin. “Trust me.”

“Always.” 

Monroe started the base for the snowman and Nick threw in with him. He hadn’t done this in years. Before long they had the fat bottomed beginning of a snowman. By the time they got to the man’s torso, Monroe bowled Nick over in the snow, kissing him hard. Nick snuggled against his warm body until the chill of the snow ebbed through his clothing.

He rolled Monroe over, straddling him. He kissed him again. “I think you Blutbads can handle the cold better than me.”

“You’re doing fine.”

“Any chance we can just leave him half formed and go inside?”

Monroe nipped Nick’s chin. “Don’t be a killjoy. There’ll be plenty of time for snuggling.”

“But if I want to be a killjoy?”

“Then Krampus will get you.” Monroe smirked.

“This Grimm can handle him.” Nick got to his feet and hauled him up. 

“That would be one hell of a fight.”

“One I can do without,” Nick assured him, starting to pack snow for the head.

“I’m sure.”

They finished their snowman, dressed him with an old scarf and hat before going in, caked in snow. Nick imagined going upstairs and jumping in a steaming shower together but once Monroe kicked off his boots, he headed for the kitchen.

Nick heard him puttering around as he stripped off his snow-caked jeans and tossed them in the tub. He pulled on sweats and went back downstairs. Monroe had disappeared, now upstairs. He jogged back down and went back into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise. We’re due a little sweet down time.”

“I’m intrigued.”

“I certainly hope so.”

Monroe came out of the kitchen with two huge mugs topped with whipped cream and candy canes jutting out of it. “Peppermint schnapps and Bailey’s Irish cream hot chocolate.”

Nick widened his eyes. “That sounds amazing.”

“I assure you it is. Hand shaved German chocolate in it too.” Monroe sat beside him and handed over a mug of liquid treasure.

Nick stirred it with the candy cane and sipped it. He rolled his eyes. “Heaven.”

“Don’t I know it.” Monroe lathed his tongue along the shaft of the peppermint stick.

Nick warmed up immediately. “You save that for after we’ve had our cocoa.”

Monroe set his aside. “They can be microwaved.”

He barely had time to put his on the table before Monroe tackled him. Nick slipped his arms around Monroe, pulling him close. Yes, there were definitely worse ways his Christmas could have ended.


End file.
